ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsume Sakasaki
Sharp-tongued and perverse, he has fun taunting his opponents and companions alike with his eccentric behavior. As one of the former "Five Oddballs", he looks up to and idolizes his "oddball" seniors, especially Wataru Hibiki. He is the leader of the unit Switch. Appearance Natsume is a young man with average height and build. He has golden eyes and red hair which is asymmetrically cut, growing a streak on the left side that goes down to his shoulder, while keeping the rest of his hair at average length. Some of his hair is coloured white, but most of it is red. He wears the school uniform without the tie, with a long necklace with a pentagram symbol on it, and with a black shirt underneath. Before the events of the main story, he wore a similar outfit as his school uniform, except that instead of the school's blazer he wore a white lab coat. Trivia *His sentences always end with katakana; he explained the reason here (Translation credit). *He says "Good Night" instead of other greetings. *He skips class a lot. *Sometimes he speaks in a different font, like this. It is still unclear why he speaks that way, but he never ends a sentence with katakana when using this font. However, in his sub story "Beware the Magician," he speaks in this font, and then remarks that his magic "did not work as expected," so it is likely that when he speaks in this manner, he's "casting a spell." Spoilers: *He has created many secrets passage around the entire campus. *Natsume's family is famous for their skills in magic and fortune telling, and it has left Natsume with a very high opinion about magicians, with only genuine ones such as Wataru gaining his admiration. Natsume is very proud of his mother's work as a magician and fortune teller, and brags about her success. He aspires to achieve her level of skill and potency. *Natsume's mother was visited by fellow Switch member Tsumugi Aoba's mother, who was struggling with financial difficulties among other problems. Though Natsume's mother was able to help her, Tsumugi's mother could not pay the service fees, and instead as an exchange offered to admit Natsume into their idol training school. Natsume crossdressed during his time at the school, and was known to have had great talent, with recordings of his rehearsals still being used by the Aoba family's school long after he left. Natsume isn't fond of his time while crossdressing, however, and when Tsumugi opens the topic, Natsume is quick to shut it down, or act oblivious. Relationships See Natsume Sakasaki/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "I think Natsume-kun is Switch’s brain. He becomes Switch’s compass and operates it. Even if the three of them are looking at different directions, they’re moving towards the same direction—probably the fact that they’re scattered is what evokes a sense of unity, which is a rare pattern that is unprecedented. There’s always something behind every word that Natsume-kun says, or rather, I think he’s a person that carries a sense of responsibility in every word he says. And those around him can’t tell how much he stays true to his words. I think that slightly mysterious part of him is his charm. I want to know him more, but maybe it’s also better not to. I also like fortune-telling, so I can relate to him a bit." Category:Switch Category:Game Research Club Category:Class 2-A Category:Aquarius Category:Five Oddballs